Trick or Treat
by jimisan
Summary: Tokio Hotel: Tom meets a pretty girl on Halloween, and gets a bit of a surprise... *twincest*


Tom yawned, flipping through channels on the small tv in their living room. His mother and Gordon had gone out to a party, leaving him and Bill to stay home, handing candy out to trick-or-treaters. And so, the twins had found themselves watching old horror movies, taking turns to answer the door. Tom looked over at Bill, the light from the tv making him almost glow. Bill turned and smiled at him, seeming to have sensed Tom's eyes on him.

There were a thousand things Tom would rather be doing at the moment. There were several Halloween parties going on, a few of his friends were going out to pull pranks, he could have done most anything. Sure, he loved hanging out with Bill, but he was bored out of his mind watching stupid movies. The doorbell rang, and Tom groaned. Bill had answered the door last time, so he jumped up off the couch, grabbing the candy bowl as he jogged to the door. He swung the door open, looking down at the children on the porch.

"Trick or treat!" They yelled, almost in unison. Tom smiled, holding the bowl out for them. After giving candy to all four kids, Tom stepped back into the house, closing the door behind him. He dropped the bowl on the chair placed next to the door, and hitched up his baggy sweatpants. Tom hadn't bothered getting dressed that night, knowing he wouldn't be doing anything anyways. As he stepped back into the living room, Bill stood.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the store and get some gummi worms. I ate the last of them last night." He said, already by the door, pulling his shoes on.

"Are you kidding me? We've got all this fucking candy, and you're going to the store to get more?" Tom teased his brother, knowing full well that Bill was practically addicted to the stupid worms. Bill stuck his tongue out at him, and walked out the door. Tom sighed, staring at the closed door for a moment, before going and sitting back down on the couch. He gazed blankly at the tv screen, they had on some old black and white horror movie, Night of the Living Dead. He rolled his eyes as the woman on the screen screamed, running dramatically from the 'zombies'.

Tom blinked as the doorbell rang yet again. He looked up at the clock, seeing 15 minutes had passed since Bill left. He yawned and stood up, walking over to the door and picking up the candy bowl. He opened the door and gasped, almost dropping the plastic bowl. Standing before him was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, wearing probably the sluttiest costume he'd ever seen. She looked to be about his age, and was dressed as a French Maid. She smiled sweetly at him, her long eyelashes fluttering. He gaped at her, absentmindedly holding out the bowl of candy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not much for.. chocolate." She said softly, winking, gesturing towards the door. Tom nodded blankly and stepped back, gazing at her long legs as she stepped inside. He quickly shut the door, and saw her shiver.

"Cold?" He asked, still staring openly at her. She smiled, smoothing out her very short skirt.

"Mm, not anymore." There was something familiar about her, but Tom couldn't quite place it. He looked at her long black hair, which was cascading down her shoulders, curling at the ends. She looked around the room, still smiling, before locking eyes with Tom. Tom stared into her deep brown eyes, and gasped, comprehension finally dawning on his face.

"Bill?" He asked quietly, and the girl giggled.

"Why ever would you say that?" She teased, winking again. No, Bill teased. Tom frowned slightly, trying to get his thoughts straight. The only clear thing going through his mind was scaring him. iBill looked fucking amazing./i

"I thought maybe, since I'm not a huge fan of chocolate, I could get another kind of candy?" Bill said softly, seductively. Tom shivered. This was wrong, Bill was wrong. Bill was his twin, his brother. Was he purposely messing with Tom? 'Well,' Tom thought, looking up and down at Bill's long, slender body, 'He's definitely doing a fucking good job of that.'

"Bill." Tom said, his voice shaking. Bill giggled again.

"I don't know who Bill is, my name is Alanna." Bill said, flipping his hair. Tom nodded. 'Alanna, right.' He rolled his eyes. 'Way to pick an obvious one.' Tom smirked, deciding to play along.

"Alanna.. That's my favorite name, you know." He said and winked. Bill blushed, placing a hand on his mouth.

"Is it really, or are you just trying to flatter me?" He asked, popping a hip out. Tom looked down at the curve of Bill's body, flowing out to the side and back down to the floor so.. iliquidy/i. Was liquidy even a word? Tom decided he didn't care, it fit Bill perfectly. Tom smiled and stepped closer to Bill, thinking he could scare his twin out of the act.

"Depends. Which would make you want me more?" He whispered into Bill's ear, wrapping an arm low around his waist. He pressed his body against Bill, feeling Bill shiver.

"I already want you." He whispered back, and Tom paled as he felt something hard press into his stomach.

"Woah!" Tom yelled, jumping back. He looked at Bill's blushing face, and felt his stomach start to turn. He looked at Bill, wide-eyed, who just stared back at him. "What the fuck, Bill."

"I told you, my name isn't Bill." He said softly. So, Bill was still pretending, but Tom didn't think he wanted to play along anymore.

"If you're not Bill, get the hell out of my house. And if you happen to see him, tell him to fuck off." Tom glared at Bill, turning and walking into the living room. He stared at the wall a moment before dropping down onto the couch. He didn't hear any sound coming from Bill, so he closed his eyes. A pair of hands were placed gently on his knees, but Tom ignored them. That is, until they began sliding up his legs. Tom's eyes jerked open, and he pushed Bill away from him. Bill fell back, sprawling out on the floor. He stayed there, staring up at Tom. Tom growled, sliding off the couch and crawling over him.

"Tomi..." Bill whimpered as Tom knelt on Bill's arms.

"Only Bill is allowed to call me that." Tom said into Bill's ear, nipping and biting it. Bill whimpered again, trying to pull his arms out from under Tom's knees.

"Tomi, that hurts..." He said softly and Tom smirked.

"Alanna doesn't get to tell me what to do." Tom teased, and Bill moaned.

"Alanna's gone. Okay Tomi? Please, that hurts..." Bill whined, and Tom released his arms from beneath him. Bill immediately reached up and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Tom gasped and pulled away, panting slightly.

"You're a sick fuck." He hissed, jumping up and walking off towards the stairs. Before going up, he stopped and glanced back at Bill, who was picking himself up off the floor. Tom shook his head, running up the stairs and through a door. He sat down on the bed, sitting silently. A few moments passed, and then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He froze as the door opened, momentarily flooding the room with light from the hall. The door was quickly closed, sending the room back into darkness. Bill fumbled blindly through the mess, making his way towards the bed. He sighed and sat down, not having noticed Tom's presence yet. Tom smirked, his eyes finally adjusting to the minimal light in Bill's messy room. He shifted, and Bill gasped. Tom grabbed his brother and pulled him close, kissing him chastely. When he pulled away, Bill was gasping for breath.

"What took you so fucking long?" Tom asked quietly, before tipping Bill back onto the bed.


End file.
